Ordinary Day
by Obligations
Summary: [oneshot] A day in the life of Kankuro. Kankuro centric Sand Sibling fic. Scenes of ShikaTema. OOCness. Reposted!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara, Temari or Kankuro. If I did, Kankuro would've long ditched his black jumpsuit and Kabuki paint. I also, sadly, do not own an Xbox or _Halo 2_ (I know that's sad...). 

Author's Note: Hahaha...I am totally obsessed with the Sand Siblings -cackles maniacally- Actually, I am obsessed with Kankuro. It's all because of this AMV I saw (the link is on my profile). Well, enjoy!

* * *

Kankuro was strolling down the streets of Suna. He had completely ditched his black jumpsuit because it was so hot out. He had also removed the Kabuki paint from his face. He wasn't on ninja duty anyways. 

Instead he sported a white hooded pull-over with the sleeves cut off; showing off his well-muscled arms. He had pulled the hood over his head; the hood had the same pointed cat-ears like shape as his jumpsuit. His reddish-brown hair protruded from under his hood. He was also wearing a pair of sandy beige cargo shorts. To finish of the attire, he wore the standard ninja sandals, but in black.

To the on-looking adolescent girls, he looked pretty…well, hot (A/N: no pun intended). They squealed and pointed; whispering to each other and giggling once in a while. Kankuro was long used to this kind of attention; he usually ignored it.

He turned a corner and saw a familiar face. It was that shadow controlling ninja from Konoha. What was his name again…Shi…Shika…Shikamaru…that's right, Shikamaru. That was the guy his sister was pining for. Kankuro shot the lazy Konoha-nin a death glare.

Shikamaru yawned and promptly ignored the glare. He was used to the way Temari's over-protective brothers glared at him. The lazy genius came to Suna often on missions and what-not. He used this as a valid excuse for coming to see the blond-headed Sand-nin.

Kankuro really didn't understand how his sister could stand being near the lazy dude. From what the puppet master had heard, Shikamaru had an annoying attitude and an insufferable habit of saying 'how troublesome'.

"Why are you following me?" asked an irritated Kankuro after Shikamaru followed him around another corner.

"I'm going to see Temari," drawled Shikamaru.

"I doubt she'll want to see you," Kankuro snarled.

"We'll let her decide for herself now," Shikamaru countered, "Shall we?"

Kankuro huffed as he continued his way to the large apartment he shared with his siblings. Being the former Kazekage's children had its perks, even though the former Kazekage was a complete cow (A/N: the Cow-zakage…hahaha). Your brother being the current Kazekage also gave you certain privileges.

Kankuro unlocked the front door and stuck his head inside yelling, "Temari-_nee-chan_ your lover boy is here!"

Temari ran to the front door and smacked Kankuro on the head with her giant fan. She then smiled sweetly at Shikamaru.

"Don't mind my bastard of a brother," Temari smiled sweetly, "Why did you come to Suna Shikamaru-kun?"

"I had to deliver a message to Kazekage so I thought it would be nice to drop by and say 'hi' to _my_ Temari-chan," Shikamaru smirked.

"Get a room," snapped Kankuro.

"It's not our fault that you don't have a love life," Temari retorted, "If it bothers you that much, go find Gaara and pester him instead!"

"He's probably doing some Kazekage stuff," Kankuro said.

"No," Temari replied, "I left him in your room with your new Xbox and –"

"YOU WHAT," exclaimed Kankuro.

The middle child of the former Kazekage raced up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. The last time they left Gaara in a room with video games was a complete disaster. Apparently, if Gaara loses a game, he makes it his mission to break the system. Yes, that was how competitive Gaara is. They've gone through sixty-eight gaming systems already…

When Kankuro slammed open his bedroom door, Gaara was focusing intently on the gaming screen. It seems that Gaara had also taken the liberty to dig up his brother's whole room to find a suitable video game. In the end, Gaara had deemed _Halo 2_ worthy of his time.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT," spat Kankuro, "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO RANSACK MY GODDAMN ROOM?"

"Sit," Gaara motioned monotonously, "I'll set the game to multiplayer."

Kankuro smirked widely. He totally rocked at _Halo 2_. There was no way that Gaara can beat him in this game. Kankuro grabbed a cushion and plugged in another controller as Gaara chose the setting. It was time to crush the little brat for messing up his room…

* * *

"You won again," Kankuro said in disbelief, "That's the seventy-fourth time you had beaten me –" 

"Seventy-fifth," corrected Gaara.

"– you've got to be cheating somehow," accused Kankuro frantically.

"No," replied Gaara.

"Rematch," demanded Kankuro.

They would've had their re-match if Temari hadn't burst into the room, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?"

"Well," started Kankuro started to squirm a little, "You sent Gaara up here and he–"

"You didn't make this mess, did you Gaara," hissed Temari.

"Well," Gaara winced slightly, "I couldn't find anything so I messed around a little –"

"You're going to clean this up, _right_," implied Temari in a cold tone.

They were just going to tell Temari off, when a paper airplane flew through the window. Kankuro picked it up and unfolded it. Gaara peered over at the paper and read:

_Gaara and Kankuro,_

_Even though I really don't care if you two get hurt, I think that us males should stick together. So I'm warning you, don't bother Temari. She's having her monthly visitor (I found out the hard way). Do what she says or the outcome will be troublesome…_

_-S _

Kankuro and Gaara nodded to each other in understanding. They tore the paper in half and ate the pieces. Temari looked at her brothers with a confused expression on her face as she worried about their sanity.

"Uh," Kankuro grinned sheepishly, "Sure sis, we'll clean it up!"

* * *

Kankuro plopped himself on to the bed. He winced in pain as he was sporting a couple of harsh looking bumps on his head. Temari had not been satisfied with the neatness of his room the first time he and Gaara cleaned it…the rest was sort of self-explanatory. 

His stomach was feeling a little sick, and he blamed it on Temari's cooking abilities. Dinner was, once again, not very appetizing. Usually he and Gaara would criticize Temari's cooking skills, but they have already been hurt enough for one day (how Temari got past Gaara's sand defence was beyond Kankuro). He sometimes really feared his sister.

He sighed as his eyes fluttered close. Although it did not seem so, it was really just another ordinary day in Kankuro's life.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the ShikaTema moments. My favourite part to write is Kankuro's description and Temari's bitchy-ness. Hahaha...if I haven't scared you off, please review! 


End file.
